Midnight Snack
by awomanontheverge
Summary: Regina and Emma are forced to make peanut butter blossoms last minute for Henry's class. They get a little...sidetracked.


"This sucks," Emma half grumbled, half yawned as she glanced up at the tiny clock hanging above the kitchen door. It was nearing midnight.

"Language," Regina scolded while mixing flour, baking powder, baking soda and salt together in a large bowl.

Cracking her neck, Emma closed her eyes and huffed before reaching forward to grab a jar of peanut butter, a carton of eggs, and a container of sugar. "Why did you agree to do this again?" she asked before measuring out the wet ingredients. Jabbing her finger into the peanut butter jar, she scooped up a dollop with her index finger and swirled her tongue around it, sucking off the creamy spread with a slight grin.

"It's what a mother does, Ms. Swan." Regina gave Emma a sideways glance.

Emma narrowed her eyes, sure the brunette's remark was some sort of jab at her parenting skills, but held her tongue on account of the nearby holiday.

"Besides," Regina continued, "Henry shouldn't be punished for his teacher's short notice of the holiday celebration. If he is required to bring treats, then my son will not attend empty handed." She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face with a flour stained hand. "Now stop whining and help me."

Mumbling incoherently to herself, Emma picked up an empty bowl and began cracking the eggs. "Yes, Your _Majesty,_" she grumbled, whisking the yolks furiously until they became a thin, yellow mix. She folded the wet and dry ingredients together and watched out of the corner of her eye as Regina grabbed several baking sheets from the side drawer as well as a can of cooking spray. "Can you get me the mixer?" Emma asked, looking over her shoulder. She bit her lip as Regina bent to grab the mixer from below the sink, the tight material of the her pencil skirt clinging deliciously to the curve of her behind. Dropping the whisk, Emma turned and reached out to pinch the older woman's ass, only to have her turn too quickly. "Awww…" the blonde pouted.

Raising a brow, Regina looked at Emma and then at the barely blended dough. "Stop slacking." She placed the mixer on the counter then shifted to tend to her baking sheets.

"I'm not_ slacking_," Emma whined, plugging the device into the wall and turning it to the lowest setting. She slowly began to mix the ingredients together, her mouth watering as dough began to form. As it thickened, Emma pressed the 'speed' button a few times, causing the whisks to move faster. Cream colored droplets of dough splattered over the bowl and onto the counter.

"If you're going to make a mess, then I might as well do it myself," Regina growled, pressing her shoulder and hip into the blonde's side while grabbing for the mixer.

"I'm not making a mess!" Emma twirled away from Regina and continued mixing.

"Yes you are!" Regina gasped, watching in horror as a particularly sticky glob of dough dripped onto the floor.

"Fine." Emma switched off the device and placed it on the table before dipping her fingers into the dough. She turned quickly and smeared the mix across Regina's cheek. "_Now_ I'm making a mess." She grinned.

"Emma Swan," Regina growled, her mouth wide and her eyes bulging in shock.

"It's ok, I always clean up my messes." Grabbing the collar of Regina's blouse, Emma pulled her close, brushing their lips together before planting a wet kiss on the brunette's cheek. She tickled Regina's cheek with the tip of her tongue and licked the smeared dough. She smiled when a small whimper crept up the older woman's throat.

Clearing her throat and shaking her head, Regina squirmed out of Emma's grasp and moved back over to the counter. "You're such a _child_ sometimes," the brunette chastised, her voice feigning anger, but the mischievous little smile on her face told differently.

Biting her bottom lip, Emma swiped some more dough on her finger and carefully ran it down the length of the brunette's neck. "Whoops, my finger slipped," she giggled playfully, winking. She leaned forward and buried her face in the nape of Regina's neck, slowly dragging her tongue over her sticky skin. The salty tang of skin mixed with the sweet taste of sugar and peanut butter made Emma's mouth water for more; Regina Mills was a rather delicious treat.

"I thought you were _tired_," Regina purred, tangling her fingers in golden curls as the younger woman's tongue ran over her carotid.

"I suddenly have some newfound energy. Must be all the sugar." Emma nibbled on Regina's neck before pressing a chain of open mouthed kisses behind her ear.

Regina closed her eyes and chuckled. "I see."

Snaking her arms around the brunette's waist, Emma spun around and tugged Regina onto the countertop. Regina's tight pencil skirt rose up to reveal smooth, tanned skin, and the blonde bit her bottom lip before raking her fingernails back and forth over the exposed flesh. Emerald eyes sparkling naughtily, Emma dropped to her knees and roughly parted Regina's thighs before reaching up to grab a scoop of buttery dough. She swiped it over the inside of the older woman's thigh and darted her tongue out, swirling in teasing circles before purring, "_Whoops_, my finger slipped."

Emma licked her lips. It was time for a midnight snack.


End file.
